devilishly sweet
by akkachi
Summary: a series of drabbles for dominant!Teppei/Hanamiya and everyday situations they could be in. M rated because yeah, it's Hanamiya.


A series of small KiyoHana drabbles I'll be doing, some fluffy( well as fluffy as it can get with Hanamiya) some smutty etc etc

* * *

A loud moan echoed throughout the walls of the room, and it just kept climaxing as the sound of a bed moving back and forth was audible, roughly scratching the wooden floor.

"Kiyoshi..._you bastard_..."

A hoarse voice whispered, and let out a shrill cry of pleasure again.

"Mmm..what was that?"

He sunk deeper with his hips, and towered him, his thighs held on his arms, supporting him. Lowering his face on his, he breathed harshly inches away from his lips, his focus on the tender skin that was slowly parting, giving him permission to enter. Kiyoshi, slipped his tongue on the other's cavity, ravishing his sweet taste and helping himself on other parts of his flushed delicate skin.

Neither knew how they ended up like this, their bodies electrified by the friction they caused, their thoughts and words scattered. Having someone like Hanamiya as a partner required some effort and Kiyoshi was more than glad to oblige. Their nights of love making didn't always end up in a pleasant way though, Kiyoshi would -_ amongst other things_- find dispersed bruises, red marks, and scratches, all of which were located mostly on his abdomen and lower backside .

Hanamiya didn't take pride in being so easily handled by Kiyoshi's antics, his indignant protests always muffled by the sounds of pleasure he made when he pressed on his sweet spot. As carefree of an attitude he seemed to have , in contrast to Hanamiya's, his oblivious nature seemed to come off whenever their particles of clothing did too. He never would've expected to see this side of him, after always encountering his blithe and vivacious demeanor on court.

Right now he was under his grasp, his lithe silhouette writhing underneath his hot fingertips that seemed to be tantalizingly moving forward his nether area and all the while whispering sweet nothings to his burning skin.

He hated this. He hated how Kiyoshi made defeat so exciting, because that's what it was. He had lost to his wits, and was being toyed by an _idiotic giant _that made him feel _oh so good_.

"Hanamiya...move a bit- forward, I can't reach you like_ this_"

He panted, and Hanamiya compelled albeit a bit begrudginly, wriggling beneath him, reaching the spot he was told. He could see how much Kiyoshi wanted this. His vision was clouded and hazy, his lids lowered and his body radiating heat.

"_Guess_ which basketball idiot is looking like a bitch in heat right now..."

His snarky comment made Teppei grin a tad, before flipping him over on all fours, his head hitting the bed sheets with force.

"You look much better like_ this_.."

Hanamiya grit his teeth and fisted the soft fabric of the bedspread, his eyebrows knitted together forming a scowl that could not go unnoticed. If he wasn't in such a inferior position, he'd bash his head in and take him right there. But alas the much larger basketball player had him begging - although he'd never admit - for release.

His slender fingers grazed over the soft skin of his buttocks, before pulling them apart and sliding his two digits inside.

Hanamiya let out a cry, followed by an agitated grunt of pleasure. His eyes were shut tightly and his bottom lip was slighty quivering as he felt Kiyoshi's swift movements in his core.

"_Nothing to say now?..."_

Kiyoshi teased with a sultry voice, realizing himself how much he wanted to incite that short fuse of his and have him come at him with bitter comebacks. It excited him in a way, knowing he enjoyed this far more than he'd ever show.

"I had no idea you'd be _this much of a freak_, two goody shoes."

He retorted and raised his head to look behind his shoulder, to the other male. All of this teasing had him on edge and if kept going like this he'd eventually die of boredom. Antagonising him with acrid remarks was part of his morose nature, and he'd make sure to put it to good use as of now.

Kiyoshi, as if he'd understood the subtle implications, removed his fingers and swiftly entered him, his weight forced down on Hanamiya while he pinned his hands on either side of his head.

"Well if that's the case you'd better enjoy this freaky side of me while you can..."

He thrust deeper, his movements slow and steady while holding a handful of Hanamiya's hair, playing with strands here and there and putting some behind his ear. He couldn't see his face, but from the way he buckled his hips he was certain he felt the sensation throughout his whole body.

Reaching his climax, Hanamiya's disheveled body was at Kiyoshi's mercy -so to speak- as he was at him most vulnerable. If he ever was.

He craddled his figure and started stroking his cheek in a loving and tender way, as these were the only few moments of care he could exhibit, without having them dismissed by him.

"You were really amazing today...and _pretty obedient _if I say so myself"

Hanamiya was about to pop a vein at the mention of the word 'obedient', his eyes suddenly widening and his sore butt squirming in his hold.

"I will kill you slowly if you ever call me that again and I'll enjoy every moment of it, you _airheaded buffoon_"

He practically shrieked, something which made Kiyoshi go into a laughing fit and enfuriating Hanamiya even more so.

* * *

**A/N** Yes I somehow managed to write this instead of updating my other fic aaalright.


End file.
